The invention relates generally to cantilevered seats and, more particularly, to a cantilevered vehicular seat with force distributing locks.
Cantilevered seats, tables and benches are known. Innovators employ the cantilever in combination with linkage, hinges and other space-saving articles with both form and function in mind. In one design, which is useful in a vehicle, aircraft, or RV, for example, the seat back folds on top of the seat bottom and the two may be lifted upward and stowed in a vertical position. A unique problem is presented, however, by the crash force absorption and seat belt anchor requirements of governing regulations and standards of the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) (49 CFR §§571.207-571.210), which are incorporated herein by reference. It is a problem because of the desirability to use cantilevered seats in specialty vehicles, trucks and vans where space is a commodity. A fold-up seat can be stowed when not in use to make room for a wheel chair, for example.
The lap and shoulder belt anchors for these seats must also be purposefully positioned on the seat frame to insure effective occupant restraint. The administrative regulations require it. One can appreciate the torsion and other unique load forces displaced on a cantilevered seat containing a belted occupant during a collision. In addition to meeting applicable strength and load requirements, it would be advantageous if the locks and assemblies that secure the seat back, and which permit the stowing function of the seat, did not disengage, loosen, or permit parts to move when seriously stressed.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide an improved cantilevered seat with force distributing locks. Besides the space saving function, such a seat that meets NHTSA crash force absorption and seat belt anchor requirements for the protection of vehicle occupants in crashes would be especially desirable.